western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Beginnings
is the second episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first airs on June 26, 2019. Plot summary Kayce and Rip face each other; Beth starts to purchase land around the ranch; Monica starts at the university. - Source: TVGuide.com Trivia *The first time that Gil Birmingham (Thomas Rainwater) did not make an appearance. Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *''Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) - credit only'' *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *''Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) - credit only'' And *''Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) - credit only'' Closing credits Guest Starring *Steven Williams as Cowboy *Michael Nouri as Bob Schwartz *Martin Sensmeier as Martin Co-Starring *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Tanaya Beatty as Avery *Steve Coulter as Mel Thompson *Brian Unger as Dr. Stafford *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Jake Ream as Jake *Rudy Ramos as Felix Long *Adam Call as Trent *Harvey J. Alperin as Mr. Pelican *Devin Liljenquist as Sotheby's Agent *Scout Smith as Student *Whitney Palmer as Physical Therapist *''Kai Caster as Young Kayce - credit only'' Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Chad Galster, Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: David Johnson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Ed Bianchi Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Co-Executive Producers: John Coveny, Brett Conrad *Consulting Producer: Ian McCulloch *Producer: Barry Berg *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *Unit Production Manager: Michael Polaire *First Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Kether Abeles *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Additional Photography: Christina Voros *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Gina Aller *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Shamim Seifzadeh *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Script Supervisor: Rebecca Poulos *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Manager of Marketing & Production: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Tim Reynolds *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Mandy Roberson *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies: Radar Mobile Studios *Dailies Technicians: Daren Smith, Jeremy Neish *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Yuri Reese, Bill Smith *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Brooke Rupe *Visual Effects: Mammal Studios *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Film clips provided courtesy of: Root Sports and the Big Sky Conference *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 5.jpg Videos “Everything’s for Sale, Buddy” Yellowstone Paramount Network Walker Quits the Ranch Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Remembers the First Time She Met Rip Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network 'New Beginnings' Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes